Multiple Revenge
by L.O.V.E Yvette
Summary: Agony's enemies will have to learn a beautiful but painful truth, the art of revenge is always painted in blood......
1. Agony and Agnes

**This story is so twisted it could kill the untwisted so BEWARE! Rated M for lots of reasons………not that bad, well to me. Oh yea, if you hate went people talk about some parts of the government and what they do to us then stop in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP, VS, SSPR, or other stuff mentioned in this fic that I obviously don't own. Because if I did own them, they wouldn't be what they are. For example Danny would lose some battles. Oh and Danny would have a female **

**bounty hunter/thief/guitarist out to kill his mother. **

**Summary: Agony finds one of Dar Lacer's ex-girlfriend and ex-partner in crime. And her name is…..Maddie Fenton, how sweet a family……..so which weapon is fit for this job? Agony is making it big and almost reaching her goal when Agony and Agnes fall for sweet Daniel Fenton or better yet, hot Danny Phantom. Which gets which…….or him. And who does Danny really want? Meanwhile, Agony's enemies are learning a beautiful but painful truth, the art of revenge is always painted in blood………….**

_Agony took her guitar in her hands. Her band had just finished a gig and she was ready to do her late night ritual…._

_See Agony was pretty young when Dar took away what she valued. Dar had made everything worse after her father had walked out on the 'family'. He didn't care when Dar killed her mother, in fact he didn't even come to the funeral._

_Now she was 15, and a lead guitarist for "School Sux, Punk Rox!" But her other job was a little more criminal. She always had been afraid that one of the guys would suspect something but soon learned they were pretty oblivious. Snake, Myles, and Panther had been playing poker in the van when she was daydreaming, they obviously didn't want her to play because she of course, she always won._

_Agony specialized in revenge, and was still out for it. She didn't really want to go to jail so she took a job as a bounty hunter which wasn't that criminal. Luckily her mission since she started that job was to find Dar Lacer. She had been going through obstacles to kill Dar, but the internet would only find ex-girlfriends and brothers to kill, not him. He was hiding, and doing a good job. He was lucky she wasn't rich and couldn't pay to find him. She had to do the dirty work herself. She was wanted for murder in New York and Vegas and she was pretty sure Chicago. The states where some of the relatives and ancestors of who she killed didn't believe in the justice for her friends and family or bounty hunting of Dar Lacer and unfortunately, those people had damn good lawyers…._

_But that wasn't the Agony she was now that was the feared Agony of criminals. She couldn't be a guitarist/bounty hunter/thief all the time though, because Agnes would take over. Agnes was her other side, she had multiple personality disorder. The murders, then the abuse at the orphanage made her already disorder worse. They were total opposite; Agnes was the girly girl of the year and never got in trouble, while Agony was the punk rocker that got kicked out of almost everywhere. But lucky for both of them they were both over all smart. Agnes went to a recommended high school while Agony went to an Art Institute high school. Agnes wanted to be a stay at home mom, while Agony wanted to be famous with her band and still get the revenge needed while continuing her 'night job' as a bounty hunter. Agnes just wanted to talk to Dar but that wasn't enough. For Agony he should rot in hell. Her thieves' guild had asked her many times. They said they would find him, and kill him for her, but she wanted the last face he saw to be hers. He would have to learn a beautiful but painful truth; the art of revenge is always painted in blood……_

"Hey, Agony come see! We almost got Panther down to his last wallet!" Snake half shouted half laughed.

"What do I want to see that for? I did it at least five times before!" she snapped.

"Oh c'mon!" Myles pleaded.

"Fine ass ho!" she accepted and jumped in the van crowded with instruments, right after she gulped down some pills. Yes, she had problems……

"Hey Agony, look at this! You can get some real underwear, be a girl for once, and strip for us!" He threw a catalog at her. She opened it and found it was a Victoria's Secret catalog, those frickin sick guys. She found the page he was referring to, it had a bra made out of diamonds and other jewels. She hated the lame joke and looked at the price; it was $25, 500, 000!

"Fuck! You could end world hunger with this!" she shouted. They all laughed.

"Hey, want to make this interesting?" Snake hissed.

"Strip poker!" the boys laughed in unison.

**Authors Note: Yes Agony does have a power that will be mentioned in the next chapter. But she also has items which give her other powers too, which will also be mentioned in the next chapter. Agony might change into Agnes. And last but not least yes Danny will be in the next chapter! Oh and the whole idea of the VS catalog will be explained later! Other questions will be answered when getting your questions so please review or I will get Agony to hunt you down! **


	2. Kill the Torturer

Agony went to Snake's PSP later that night and went straight to CPIOY Finder and typed in the user's password. Ten matches came up and she scrolled through, "Leslie Tames, Vodka Bloys, Bluerose Smith, Zack Killinks….shit I killed all these people already!" I typed in another name, Dar's brother. She planned to kill the aged man while Dar was watching, payback for what she watched. She smirked mockingly at the typed name, "Vlad Masters," she said mockingly, "Brother of Dar Lacer." I scrolled down to see a name lost in the fine print, "Maddie…..Fenton?" I stared at the unusual name in disbelief then read the rest. "Old girlfriend of Dar Lacer's, and obsession of Vlad Masters." Perfect, a weakness for both of them. I read more information, "A family…cute," I said sarcastically and skipped the names, "Which weapon would be right for this job?"

_Agony! This isn't right! She didn't do anything!_

"That's where you're wrong Agnes. It says here she's an old member of LYKE. Description, red hair, turquoise eyes? Agnes, who tortured Joe? That lady, that lady who laughed…Agnes she laughed as she killed him! Right in front of his family! You cannot tell me she doesn't deserve to die. " The two fought as the body of Agony and Agnes shook its head hysterically. Soon the body opened it's now opaque eyes, the calling card of Agnes Syn…..


End file.
